Sonic Adventure X
by MysticShadowX
Summary: Hard to summarize. You will find out why there is an X at the end of the title in the story as well as why its drama. Happy reads :3! Edit: Sorry if it seems discombobulated. My computer doesn't want to behave. Chap1 is the first part of the prologue


**Hello and welcome to my story, Sonic Adventure X! This isn't based off any Sonic games or TV show episodes. It's my own little **spin-off**. I hope you enjoy the ENTIRE story as much as I loved creating the chapters and weaving words together. Please feel free to ask me, or any of the characters questions! I'll answer them in other separate fictions labeled 'SAX Talk TV!' (Sonic Adventure X Talk Television) that will be all the characters getting asked your questions and them giving your answers. Feel free to ask any character(s) **however** many questions you may have! I've babbled on long enough. Have fun and don't let Writer's Block fall on you!**

"Ah the Guardian of the Emerald and his little friend." Commented Shadow as he screeched to a stop infront of Knuckles and Tails. Rouge flew down and landed right by Shadow and draped an arm over the black hedgehog's shoulder. "Buzz off Shadow. Unless you have something worth to tell us. If not then leave this place immediately!" Knuckles commanded. "But you have the things we want bucko." Then Shadow kicked Knuckles towards the Master Emerald chamber. Knuckles screeched to a stop, inches away from the sacred room. Tails was going to bash Shadow with his Tails but Rouge intervened. She grabbed his two tails in one hand and kicked him in the face. He yelped and shot backwards. Then Shadow and Rouge began walking to the temple but Knuckles popped out of the ground and uppercutted them both. Tails ran underneath the falling two and began spinning on one foot. It worked. They got hit by the flailing tails and were knocked into the temple wall. Shadow went Super and glared at Knuckles. The bat flew up the steps leading to the Master Emerald with Tails on her heels.

Knuckles blocked another series of kicks from Shadow. "This is nuts! He doesn't give me time to even strike!" Frantic thoughts ran through Knuckles' head. In a swift movement he had grabbed one of Shadow's legs and threw him over the stone walls and into the Master Emerald chamber. With a mighty growl, Knuckles went Hyper and flew to combat Shadow.

Giggling, Rouge stepped back as Tails delivered another clumsy punch. "Oh you can't be _serious_! I'm barely using half my speed." She rolled her eyes and sidestepped a tail swing attack. As both of Tails' feet touched the ground, Rouge, seeing the opportunity, used some strength and knocked Tails backwards with a push. Tails fell on his bottom and moaned. Before he could recover, Rouge ran up the steps and began to tug at the Emerald.

"Nobody," Punch, "Ever," Punch, "Beats," Kick, "ME!" And with that, Knuckles uppercutted Shadow high into the sky. Then Knuckles glided up to meet the falling Chaos Hedgehog. His fists collided with Shadow's spine with a sickening crunch.

(Author's Note: It wasn't as sickening enough for me to type but to read... yech!)

Knuckles grabbed him by the shoulders and glided down into the ground. Shadow collided face first into the stone floor. His eyes snapped open and he got up to his feet and kicked Knuckles in the gut. Using the Master Emerald as a reflector, he jumped onto the giant Emerald, and sprung towards The Guardian. Rouge was then knocked off here feet when Shadow jumped off the Master Emerald. Shadow tried to make his body as streamlined as possible to gain extra speed and smash Knux's face in feet first.

(Author's Note: Grade 6 Science. Air and aerodynamics.)

Alas it didn't work. Knuckles caught him by the legs and then punched SHADOW's face in. In horror, Knuckles could only watch Shadow ram into the Master Emerald. Shaking his head, Knux went after Rouge. The trick worked. Shadow opened his eyes from playing possum. He rubbed his head and looked by his feet. There, out in the open was a shard of the Master Emerald. "Idiot! Gave me more power." Shadow whispered as he slipped the shard into his pocket.

(Author's Note: He wears jeans in this series. They're black and ripped slightly at the bottoms.)

"I'm going back to base. Knuckles is coming." Shadow used his Chaos Powers to communicate with Rouge. She nodded and with a final heave, uprooted the Emerald. She began to fly back to base as well. The bat looked behind her when she heard a shout and saw that Tails began to follow her. "I'd be more fun if I wasn't carrying this." Rouge called. "Then let me take it off your," Tails began and suddenly gained a burst of speed and rammed his elbow into her, "BACK!" The Master Emerald dropped from the bat's clutches. Tails stopped rotating his twin tails and dropped to the ground. Before the Master Emerald would shatter against the ground, Knuckles leaped and caught it in both arms. Then Knuckles whistled a happy tune as he went to return the Master Emerald, oblivious to the dent in the Emerald.

**Damnit. Have to go to school. Oh well. Perfect timing. This prologue is kinda long. Oops. Anyways Part 2 is Super Sonic VS The Egg Emperor. :D**


End file.
